puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Penobscot Island (Sage)
Penobscot Island is an outpost island located in the . There are four known routes: , , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = ; Fort : The Penal System ; Iron monger: Beautiful Balls ; Dusted buildings : Moosehead Kegs (distillery) : Oops Dhow Surprise (shipyard) : Ur Ship Floats (shipyard) : Cheese Balls (iron monger) = Government = Penobscot is governed by The End. = History = During the time Eternal Glory held control of the island the shipyard Pimp My Sloop dusted, leaving the island with only the fort, Beaver by the Sign; the fort was later renamed and a new shipyard was built closer to the fort when Mushroom Kingdom gained control of the island. Penobscot Island is probably named for the indigenous nation of the same name. Penobscot Bay is south of Bangor, Maine. An inscription on a crop of rocks east of the fort reads, "This island were fashioned by Waterbug." Blockades , 2006-06-3: Les Aristocrates colonized Penobscot, defeating T-N-T in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-06-17: Les Aristocrates defended Penobscot, defeating Divine Warriors in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-07-9: Les Aristocrates defended Penobscot, defeating BLOODSCALE REVOLUTION in a three-round non-sinking blockade. War was reciprocrated after the blockade. , 2006-12-16: League of Light took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. The blockade of Penobscot was announced by League of Light after Les Aristocrates intent post for Scrimshaw Island. On the first week of January 2007, the island was transferred to Eternal Glory. , 2007-04-28: White Knights Of Sage gained control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-05-05: Spontaneous Combustion gained control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-05-26: Spontaneous Combustion defended Penobscot, defeating White Knights of Sage in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-06-16: White Knights Of Sage gained control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2007-08-12: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Candy Coated Chaos in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-10-07: Critical Mass took control of the island in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-15: Candy Coated Chaos took control of the island in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-12: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Dirty Deeds in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-04-05: Good Grief attacked and won the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. Candy Coated Chaos pulled out after the second round. , 2008-06-01: Eternal Glory gained control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-10-18: The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-10-25: Mushroom Kingdom took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Death's Dagger's in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-01: Wild Twisted Fun took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-07: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-28: Phoenix Rising took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-03-14: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2009-03-31: Penobscot was transferred to Off The Deep End , 2009-04-18: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame in a three round sinking blockade.